Two choices, feeling horrible
by Rachel-rob-Sandwich
Summary: This is set in Frostbite. It's about Rose getting sick, and Dimitri has already accepted Tasha's offer. When he finds Rose needs him, will he stay or go? And what will Tasha do to get Dimitri away from Rose?  Hope you like it, it's my firt fanfic plz read
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in Frostbite. It's about Rose getting sick, and Dimitri has already accepted Tasha's offer. But when he finds Rose needs him, will he stay or go? And what will Tasha do to get Dimitri away from Rose?**

**Second day at the ski lodge:**

I woke to an empty room; I suppose Lissa must have gone early in the morning because it was 9.30 **(there going by human time)** when I woke up. I checked the bond to make sure she was alright, and by it I could tell she was happy.

I lay in bed for a couple more seconds relaxing, until I heard a knock at the door. I went to go get it but when I stood I got a stabbing pain in my stomach and quickly ran to the toilet, to go throw-up whatever was in my stomach.

"Rose I know you're in there, answer the door, we need to talk!" Dimitri called, banging on the door again. Great! Just what I needed! "I'm coming in Rose wether you like it or not!" Dimitri called after about a minute of calling out my name. I could here him coming towards the bathroom calling my name. When he saw me sitting on the floor, -I suppose I looked horrible- because his eyes widened once he saw me, "Oh, Roza what happened?" He said kneeling down in front of me, concern written all over his face. But I was still angry with him; he was going to leave me for Tasha.

"Go away; go run back to Tasha I'm sure she needs you more than I do." I said, I was trying to sound angry, but my voice wasn't angry it was hurt. "What are you talking about Rose, me and Tasha are just friends." He asked confused, then understanding crossed his face and he knew what I was talking about. I turned away; afraid if I looked at him anymore I would start crying.

"Roza look at me," He said in a gentle voice. When I didn't turn to face him he put his hand under my chin and made me look in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you myself about Tasha's offer. And I'm sorry but I've already accepted it. That's what I came here to tell you. But now seeing you like this I'm not sure if I should go, I'm sorry." He said and I could tell just by looking in his eyes it was the truth.

"Just go Dimitri, just go!" I yelled with the last of my strength, trying to push him away from me. He got up and left. Once he was gone, I closed and locked the bathroom door and crumpled to the floor crying.

He was mine and now he's gone.

**10hrs later (7.30pm)**

"Rose, are you in here? I ran into Guardian Belikov on my way here. He said you'd been sick, are you alright?" No I was not alright. I felt terrible, I felt like my heart had been ripped out, and I had been sitting on a cold floor most of the day. Even though I felt like screaming that out to her (Lissa) I just sat there silent. "Rose, I know you're in there. Open the door." She said through the bathroom door to me. After about a minute I could hear another person walking to the door.

"Rose, we need to see you, to make sure you're ok. Could you please open the door?" Someone, (a voice I didn't recognise) said. "Rose, if you don't open this door, I'll go get Dimitri." Lissa threatened. "No," I said my voice coming out in a croak. I didn't want to see him; he had ruined my life and ripped my heart out by accepting Tasha's offer. "Well then, let us in." The other person said. I got up, but fell and hit my head on the side of the sink when I fell.

**This is my first fanfic so please review, sorry it's a short chapter looks longer on word.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its taken me so long. I hope you like this chapter**

11am the next day...

I woke to a really bright light, almost blinding. I turned to my left, (my head thumping), and saw the last person I wanted to see sitting there. Tasha- why couldn't she just let me be? Why couldn't she just go away?

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?" She asked me, sitting up properly. "Why are you here?" I asked ignoring her question. "Well, I heard you were in here so I just had to make sure you were ok. I'll go get Lissa. She wanted to see you." She said getting up and leaving.

After about a minute Lissa came in and gently hugged me, looking at me with worry. "Are you ok? Do you need anything? Do you want the doctor...?"

"Lissa, I'm fine calm down. How are you? You look like you haven't had sleep in ages." I said cutting her off. "Well I couldn't sleep even though they tried to force me." She said nodding her head towards the door. "Who are 'they'?" I asked curious. "Christian, Dimitri, Tasha, Nathan and the doctor." Nathan, who was Nathan? "Who's Nathan?" I asked. "Nathan's your new mentor and Christian's guardian. I met with the queen yesterday about my new guardian, and also kind of 'asked' her about Christian's guardian."

"When you say 'asked' do you mean you 'made' the queen get Christian one early?" I said curious. "Well I didn't use 'it' that much, and also I don't want him ever getting hurt." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I also found out who's going to be my new guardian after Dimitri goes, well if Dimitri goes. He's kind of undecided, which is weird for him." Just that one little bit of hope brightened my mood.

"Cool." I said suddenly tired. "I'm tired Liss, I'm gonna to go to sleep." I said closing my eyes and drifting of to sleep, thinking about what Dimitri and I could have been or will be.

"Roza, Roza are you awake?" Someone asked from somewhere far away. "Rose, open your eyes." The voice said getting closer. And then I realized who's voice it was, Dimitri's. I opened my eyes to see his beautiful brown ones. "Rose you're awake." He said. "No shit Sherlock. If I wasn't awake I probably wouldn't have my eyes open, now would I?" I said back. "Now I really know you're awake. How are you, do you need anything?" He asked concerned. "Yeah I need you to stay and not go away with Tasha. Or if you're still going with her, maybe leave now. Which one will it be Dimitri?" I said being a bitch to him. "Rose you know that's not fair. I can't decide, if I leave you'll hate me and if I stay I can't have a family. I can't decide which one, and you know that." He said serious, putting his guardian mask on. It suddenly hit me, I was holding him back, and I was keeping everything he wanted from him. "Dimitri you should take Tasha's offer. She can give you the life you want and she wants you. I don't want to hold you back, I hate holding you back." I said stunning myself and him."Rose, I've got to go I'll be back later. Get some rest, you look tired." He said getting up and leaving.

I suddenly burst into tears, why had I said that? I wanted him to stay so badly. I didn't want him to leave, to be with Tasha that was crap. I suddenly felt angry, and I knew it was spirit why couldn't I be a normal girl. Not in love with my mentor. Not be shadow kissed. Not be destined to guard someone my whole life. And have a normal love life like most girls. It was shit, I hated it, I didn't want this life, but I guess I had to stay at least for Lissa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again i'm sorry it took me so long, give me any ideas plz i really need new ideas. I'd be happy to look over some if you put them with your reviews thanks guys.**

6th day:

The last couple of days were horrible, Dimitri didn't visit (Well only once and that was to tell me he would be leaving soon with Tasha-that bitch- for a while), Lissa had to go back, because school started, I was stuck in a hospital bed with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling, sometimes eat (if I could), think about Dimitri -which made me cry-, and maybe sleep.

What would I do once I was out? Go back to school, ignoring the fact that Dimitri wasn't going to be there. He had made up his mind; he would go for two months then come back with Tasha because she wanted to come back for Christian graduating. Either way the only person I saw was the doctor and Nathan (Since he was my mentor he had to stay with me)

"Rosemarie?" The doctor said bringing me back from my thoughts. "It's Rose... Hey, doc what's happening?" I said back; this was my usual response. "Well, I've come to check on my favourite patient. How are you today... Rose?" She said not sure about using my shortened name. "I feel alright, not 100%. Can I go back yet? I'm bored here." I was lying a bit, I was bad real bad, I had been vomiting, coughing, I had the worst headache and my muscles were really sore, although I was feeling a little better. "I can tell your lying. I've been told that you're going to go back to the academy today. I assume Nathan will come get you when it's time to go. I hope you get better Rose." She said walking out and closing the door. I saw a bag sitting on the visitor chair so I assumed that was my clothes; I looked in to see my favourite leopard print singlet and black leggings, with my thongs **(Sandals, to some people who aren't Aussie or flip flops.)** and a black leather jacket (it looked warm) and also my essentials. I took a long shower and got changed, being extra slow because my muscles were really tense. After about ten minutes of waiting Nathan came in, he was hot, cute, and handsome, whatever you want to call him; with his golden coloured eyes and honey brown hair he was perfect, but I wasn't interested in him. He was more of a friend and mentor than a boyfriend to me sort of like a big brother. Once we were on the plane I fell asleep dreaming about nothing.

**(Just a little note from me; some of the clothes have been linked on my profile so you can see them)**

4hours later:

I lay down waiting for the needles that were about to be poked into my arm. "Rose, there's no need to lye down. You seem perfectly fine to me; your breathings normal, you're not coughing, you walk as fast as a normal person and you don't have a temperature. I'd say you got over it on the flight." said, clearly convinced I was fine. "Ok, so do I go back to school tomorrow or do go back on Monday, since it is Thursday?" I asked hoping I could start on Monday. "Yes, you can go back on Monday but take it easy; otherwise I think I might just have to keep you permanently in here." She said trying but failing to make a joke. "Ok, doc bye." I said getting up and walking out. As soon as I was out of the clinic I ran into someone I mumbled sorry and kept walking. Once I was in my dorm room I locked my door, not to sure what to do, should I go visit Lissa, maybe go train some more and ignore the doctors orders, or just sit here and cry about my life. I liked the second go take my anger and pain out on exercise. I got changed into my gym wear; orange short gym shorts, a grey tank top, white converse I also put normal clothes in my black gym bag.

I headed straight for the gym and saw no one I guess that was because it was late. **(They've gone back to Moroi time)**

I headed straight for the bunching bag, and hit it; I was so angry, frustrated, hurt, and sad. I just kept hitting it, all the while not really knowing who I was hitting. After a while I was tired of this, so I went out to the running track and did about 30 laps. I got exhausted so I went to take a shower and get changed but on my way to the showers I ran into someone again. And yet again I mumbled sorry. "Hey you're that girl that I ran into earlier at the clinic." A man said; catching up to me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." I said and kept walking. "Nah, it's alright we're even first time was my fault. By the way I'm Andrew Akim, I just moved here a week ago." So he was new, so what? "I'm Rose Hathaway, as much as I'd like to talk I can't, I stink and really need a shower so goodbye." I said almost to the change rooms. "Wait," He said grabbing my arm. "Are you really Rose Hathaway, you're like at legend at my old school. I mean it's like nice to meet you and all but wow." He said, ok that wasn't something I'd expected me a legend no way. "Well unless you want to get your face punched in I suggest you let go of my arm." I said pulling my arm out of his grasp and finally going into the shower.

The weekend passed quickly, I didn't speak to anyone not even Lissa and Mason. I hid on the roof most of the time, because no one went up there. I sang too myself most of the time or listened to my iPod or sometimes just lay down staring at the sky, and that was how I spent my weekend but all too soon it finished.

'_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' _Great! There goes my alarm, I hit it with my hand and it finally shut up. I slowly got up and had a shower I changed, I ran down to the gym late as always. I opened the gym door knowing Nathan would be in there.

"Rose, you're late. Why does that not surprise me?" He said from in the middle of the gym whilst I dumped my stuff at the door. "Probably because you heard about my awesome reputation," I said back. "Yes I did hear about you're reputation, no it was not awesome. I want 20laps now." He said not moving from the middle of the floor. "20laps! What, I just woke up from being beautiful in my sleep." I said sweetly in my most innocent voice. "Go before I make you do 40." He said clearly not fazed.

I went out the door and ran the laps, really not tired from them. "What next!" I called coming in to the gym. "You can do some cool down stretches then you'll do some weights." He said in an odd position on the floor. I stretched making occasional comments about the way he was positioned which got him a bit annoyed to my pleasure. "Do you always comment on everything everyone does?" He asked telling me what weights he wanted me to do. "Yep, pretty much. Although some things I'd rather not ask about." I said doing what he told me. The rest of the session went quick.

I was dreading Stan's class it would be torture. I walked in five minutes late, not really caring and got the usual treatment from Stan. "So Hathaway, you cared to join us today." He said trying to get me angry. "Well I couldn't let you miss me anymore, now could I Stan?" I said back as always. "Glad to know you care." He said not being able to think of anything else. "Of course, I care Stanny Boy. Why wouldn't I?" "Just take a seat." "Fine, I will," I said going over and sitting at a table close to the teacher's one, just to annoy him. "As I was saying before, Miss Hathaway so rudely interrupted us ..." I zoned out for the rest already knowing everything he said, I guess that's what happens when you use to have a kick ass mentor. The rest of the day flew by, with me kicking everyone's butt who dared to challenge me and getting kicked out of class a couple of times._. __._


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday (8TH DAY BACK AT THE ACADEMY):

'_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP...' 'BANG!' _Damn that was the third alarm clock this week. I slowly got up walking over and grabbing my new gym clothes; I had gotten new ones because I needed a new look, something different; so I went and picked stuff out from the internet and it had arrived from Missoula last night(or should I say very early in the morning). I had picked out, a black sports bra, Red Everlast shorts, and I got the same gym bag and some pink and white Everlast shoes. I went and got changed; not in the mood to have a shower. I also kept my hair down, which was unusual for me.

Last night I had decided if Dimitri (Shudder) wasn't here then I would go back to my old self before he came along, and not even Lissa could stop me. I ran to the gym five minutes late as always, I pushed through the doors and dumped my bag at the side of the gym.

"Rose, you're late again. You need to be on time. And for being late for the 4th time this week, I want you to do 40 laps." He was grumpy I could tell, well he was gonna have to put up with the old/new me now. "Well then, I guess I'll be doing more laps everyday because, if you don't already know I've only been early or on time about twice. So I hope you have fun waiting for me." I said, walking out onto the track and starting the 40 laps. After about ten minutes I finished, finally.

"Finally, you're back. I was beginning to think you'd never come back." Nathan said in a teasing voice as I came into the gym. "Well, that's not gonna happen, any way you try running 40 laps in 10minutes." I said sitting down and leaning my head against the wall. "Want to make a bet?" He said, out of nowhere. "Sure, if you run 40 laps in ten minutes, I'll do 100 laps. And if you don't... you have to run, shirtless 100 laps after the 40 you do. Deal?" I said trying not to laugh he was so gonna loose. "Deal," He said getting up and walking out to the running track. I grabbed a stopwatch, and headed outside after him. I yelled start and started the stop watch once he was ready.

15 minutes later...

"Ok, so you win. What was the deal?" Nathan asked me wary about what he had to do. "You have to run, shirtless, 100 times around the track." I said. This was going to be funny.

And he did, after about 50 laps some of the other Novices came over to me and asked why the teacher was running laps, shirtless, so I told them and they laughed and told me only I could do that to a teacher. After a while some of the teachers came out too, and I could tell they knew it was me who had done this to the teacher, luckily though they didn't come near me, some even laughed and found it funny or yelled out something like _'I warned you about messing with her! 'Or 'how many laps you doing Nathan?'_ When he had 10 more laps to go I yelled out. "You've still got ten more to go, pick up the pace already! I don't want to be late to class!" He sighed in frustration, and did the 10 laps.

"So, did you have fun?" I asked Nathan giving him my evil smile. He gave me a look of anger and walked off clearly pissed off at me. Well it was his fault for making the bet, if he didn't want to loose he should have just kept his mouth shut. I quickly took a shower and got changed; I had also got some new clothes to wear, a black singlet top with some black sparkly circle things on it, with light blue (faded) denim short-shorts, and black high heeled boots with leather straps around them. Altogether it looked hot.

I went to the cafeteria and got a chocolate glazed donut and ate it on my way to class, late again. I walked in and was met with stares, stares from what I had done this morning, from being late and also from wearing something like what I was now.

"Miss. Hathaway, you are late again. What's you're excuse this time?" Stan asked clearly annoyed by me interrupting the class. "I had training, I was bored, I like being late, I like pissing you off, I was kissing someone, I had a shower, I couldn't find class, I have memory loss, I can't seem to remember you because you're so ugly... take you're pick. I've got plenty more excuses." I said taking extra long to get to a seat. "Miss. Hathaway, I suggest you take you're seat and be quiet." He said angry. "Well, I'm already in a seat. And me quiet, like that is ever gonna happen, are you dreaming again? You know you're meant to take you're pills." I said just to piss him off more. "Miss. Hathaway, if I hear one more word out of you, you'll go to Headmistress Kirova's office." "Whatever, Trevor." I said, clearly not caring about the threat he had just given me. He gave me one last glare before turning to the rest of the class and starting to talk about something.

40MINUTES LATER... 

"Also the headmistress, asked me to remind you about Halloween tomorrow. You may dress up, in whatever you like as long as it's suitable." Stan said glancing my way at the last part. I had a reputation for disobeying the dress code.

**I thought it would be fun to have Halloween in my story ;)**

Lunch time...

"Rose, where have you been this past week, I heard you were back and I've been looking for you everywhere I was worried." Lissa said, after running up and giving me a big hug when I walked into the cafeteria. "It's alright Liss, calm down I'm fine. I just couldn't see anyone, well I didn't want to see anyone but now I'm fine. So... what's been happening whilst I've been away?" I asked, trying to get her off the subject of me disappearing for a while. I searched her mind and saw the concern disappear into excitement.

"Well, I've been finding a costume for Halloween. Umm, Mason found a new girl to hang out with I think her name Caroline Lily. So, yeah and also there's a dance on tomorrow so everyone will be there unless you're going to Eddie's party. Are you?" She asked hoping not. "I might go, beats going to the stupid dance." I said feeling rebellious. "Oh, ok." She said clearly disappointed. Then her face lit up as she though of something to tell me. "Also one more things changed, I found another spirit user." She said in excitement to me. "What? Who?" I asked surprised how had she managed to hide that from me? "Adrian Ivashkov, I only found out at the Ski lodge so don't get angry with me for not telling you." Adrian Ivashkov, no he couldn't be a spirit user. He couldn't be, could he?

The rest of the day passed in a blur, it was like my own personal hell yet again. Adrian was here and staying. Great! Just Great!

**Hope you liked this chapter, yes Adrian is in the story, Mason didn't die and has a new girl, and yes next chapter will be Halloween, should something happen? Please review and I need ideas, tell me what you think should happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Halloween:_

I got up, woken up by my stupid alarm ringing. I quickly got changed into my sport uniform; again not bothering to shower knowing I would have to take one after training anyway. I walked into the gym expecting to only see Nathan, but I saw two people; Nathan and... "Dimitri?" I asked, the tall person who had there back to me. "Rose, I was just talking to Nathan, about what you've learnt from me," Dimitri said turning around to face me. As he looked at what I was wearing I could see the longing in his eyes.

"Well I've got training so I think you should go Dimitri," I said trying to be casual at asking him to leave, as I threw my bag to the side of the room. "Actually, I'm going to be watching in on training whilst I'm here. Because of what happened yesterday." He said back. "Ok fine, Nathan what am I doing today?" I said ignoring Dimitri now. "First as always, 40 laps for being late." He said noticing me ignoring Dimitri. I ran out onto the track without hesitation, I also ran with anger which made me go faster; how could he come back? Why? Was I really that bad yesterday that they had to send for him? Or did he actually come for my sake? Well I suppose I'll just go with ignoring Dimitri for now.

"Rose! You're done stop." Nathan yelled trying to catch up with me. I just kept running, because if I stopped I was likely to hit someone. After about ten more laps I stopped, finally in the mood to stop. "Rose, what was that? I told you to stop." Nathan said coming over to me. "What, I didn't hear. Anyway aren't you always telling me to run more?" I asked through big breathes. "Yes, but not like that. You were, well you looked angry. And wow, were you fast I couldn't even catch up to you." He said after he had caught his breathe. "Dimitri could've caught me if he wanted to. So why didn't he?" I asked suddenly curious as to why he didn't try to catch me. "Because he didn't want to. Now let's go do some sparring." He said heading over to the mats, I hadn't fought with him yet; we had mostly been doing weights, stretches and some running. I ran over eager to actually fight. I positioned myself and so did he. I sprang hoping to catch him by surprise, but failed and his hand grazed the side of my head, as he blocked and attacked. We both got some good hits in. Finally I caught him off guard and pinned him to the ground, successfully defeating him. We did this over and over again, when we had done 10 matches me winning 8, of them it was time to pack up.

"You did good Rose, your fast and have a good hit. Well done, we'll continue this next session on Monday." He said to me after packing things away. Once he had gone I went to find my bag, and saw the last (Well second last) person I wanted to see, Dimitri. I quickly walked over and grabbed my bag ignoring him; I could tell he was watching me. I went to walk out but before I could he spoke. "Rose, what's wrong?" He asked from behind me. I spun around suddenly furious. "What's wrong? That's the best you can do what's wrong? What's wrong is that, that the man I loved ran away with someone else, what's wrong is my life is messed up. I'm broken Dimitri and nothing or anyone can fix that not even the man I love. I don't even know why I still love you after all you put me through! I was seriously sick when you left me. And you leaving didn't help; I got worse when you left. And now you coming back, it's just made everything worse. God, Dimitri I wish I wasn't in love with you; with those brown beautiful eyes of yours, and that long hair that gets in your way all the time and those smiles that used to make my day. How could I not love you, but now that's over and I'm done with you just leave." I said; letting my walls down and showing him all the emotion I had over him. I ran away and didn't look back afraid if I did I would cry.

I ran to my dorm room, got my stuff and took a shower. I had figured out and got my costume yesterday I was going as a naughty school girl; I had a white top that only covered my breasts with short sleeves, a checked skirt that tied at the side and barely covered my ass, also see through knee length stockings and black school shoes, altogether I looked, sexy. I wanted to look like this just to tease everyone. The top showed my belly button ring **(I though it'd be cool for her to have one)** it was a diamond. I brushed my hair and left it down. I grabbed my bag and walked out. For once I wasn't late for breakfast.

On my way I ran into Mason. "Hey Mase, what you doing?" I asked coming up behind him. "Nothing," He said and turned to face me. I swear his eyes could have fallen out of his head. "Wow, Rose you really want to get in trouble today don't you." He said after a minute of staring. "So, what if I do? Nice costume. Let me guess a zombie." "Yep," he said still staring. "And when did you get the belly ring?" He asked suddenly noticing it. "I got it done whilst me and Lissa were away, you like?" "I definitely do." He said still staring. "Wipe the drool off your face Mason; it's kind of grossing me out." I said with a grin on my face. I walked away and he followed.

I walked into the canteen and as soon as I was in the room fell silent. I put on my man-eater smile and slowly walked to the counter and grabbed a chocolate glazed doughnut. As soon as everyone was recovered I was met with some wolf-whistles and even some calls of _'I didn't know you could get any hotter Hathaway' _or _'Hathaway, let me take you away' _or even _'Damn so sexy bitch, damn girl'. _

I walked to over to Eddie's table and sat down next to him. "Hey Eddie I was wondering about your party tonight, is it still on?" I asked waiting for him to recover. "Of course it is, just come to the dance then we'll all ditch and go to the spot in the woods." He finally said after a minute. "Cool I suppose I'll see you there. Oh, and by the way nice joker costume." I said commenting on his costume. "Oh, thanks. I suppose I better get going. Oh and by the way nice costume yourself." I laughed at his comment and went to sit with Lissa who was dressed as superwoman; she had a long sleeve superwoman top on, a red skirt (not to long and not to short) and knee length red boots. "Hey Lissa, nice costume," I said sitting across from her. "Thanks, I would say nice costume to you but its very naughty not nice." I laughed and started to eat, I finished in about a minute. "Wow, Rose I've never seen anyone eat so fast." Christian said in a sarcastic tone; from beside Lissa. "Not my fault. Any way what are you meant to be a skinnier version of Superman?" I said laughing as I realised that what his costume was. He went quiet, not having anything to say back. "I'm gonna go; have fun, I've got a few pranks to set up." I said tapping my bag, because that was what the stuff I was gonna use was in. "You really shouldn't Rose; you've already been in enough trouble this week." She said worried about me. "Too late, I'll see you later bye." I said walking away with a slight grin on my face.

I walked passed all the guardians on duty I noticed that they stared when I walked passed. I laughed at that as I walked to my next class. I had Stan next and planned to get him good, I was gonna spill PVA all over him with confetti in it. I set up the bucket with the stuff in it at the top of the door, and tied a rope to the handle so it only fell on Stan, I would make sure I would get Stan he was always here last.

As the classroom filled people noticed what I had done and began whispering to each other I made sure all the students were there, I noticed a shadow at the door this had to be him. When the door opened and someone came in I instantly pulled the rope and it fell on him. Well at least I thought it was him when someone had walked in, but it wasn't. It was someone tall, very tall, someone I recognized as Dimitri. Oh shit! I was dead, actually I was worse than dead. Damn it! I was in deep shit. Just then the classroom burst into laughter at the sight of the teacher covered in glue and confetti. I quickly ducked under my table hoping he hadn't seen me. I could hear him swearing in Russian and couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Who did this!" Dimitri yelled once the class had stopped laughing. I knew he knew it was me. "Rosemarie Hathaway! Get out from under that table I know it was you." He yelled my full name; I had really pissed him off. "Hey comrade almost didn't recognize you under all the glue and confetti." I said, as I got out from under the table. "Rose, this is not funny. Go outside now." I could tell he was keeping his anger under control in front of everyone else but once he got outside he wasn't going to be so much under control. I picked up my bag and walked -more like strutted out- of the classroom.

He told me to go outside so I did I went into one of the many schools garden, except this one was a maze. I was the only one ever to find my way through the maze; without needing help. I got to the middle and stood on the little platform that was built there, so I could see if anyone was coming. I could see one person coming, and it was Dimitri. Damn! How did he find me?

I quickly ran and got out of the maze, always remembering the way, because I came there frequently. I ran to an old tree house me and Lissa had found when we were little and used to hang out in, nowadays I just came here to get some piece and quiet. Before Dimitri had come along, I was wild, but now all I wanted to do was get some quiet. I sat on the roof and again saw Dimitri coming towards me.

I quickly ran to the kid's playground on the elementary campus and hid in a tunnel. Again I saw Dimitri come in my direction. When would he ever give up? And how did he keep finding me?

Again I ran somewhere else, and he found me. Then another spot and he found me. I kept going until finally he didn't find me. I had ended up in one of the cabins; it had a small bed, a sink, a small table and kitchen. It was dusty in here. The bed had a dusty old blanket and to match the dusty theme, a dusty pillow. I got out as much dust as I could before I lay down on top of the blanket exhausted.

"Rose? Rose wake up." Someone said to me. "Rose, wake up now." This time I recognized the voice it was Dimitri. I opened my eyes and sat up, too fast because my world spun. "Rose, what are you doing out here I told you to wait for me." He asked looking down and me with those gorgeous eyes. "You didn't tell me to wait, you said to go outside so I did, but then you kept finding me so I came here and now you obviously found me again so I give up you win." I said a slight smile on my lips. He must have had a shower before because the confetti and glue were gone. "Anyway how did you find me?" I asked curious. "I umm, kind of followed you allot while I was here." He said blushing slightly. I was suddenly angry **(I thought since Adrian was back at the academy him and Lissa could be practicing magic so Rose gets angry allot) **he had followed me, in my own time. Why wasn't anything kept a secret? Why did I have to have this stupid life?

But then something else took over me a deep passion and I kissed Dimitri.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your ideas guys and your opinion, these next two weeks are gonna be busy for me so plz hold on with me.**

"Roza, wake up!" Dimitri yelled at me. "What's happening?" I mumbled from where I lay. "I've got to go to work and you've got a dance to go to, so I suggest you get up." As soon as he said about the dance I shot up. He gave me one last kiss before leaving. I quickly found my clothes and got changed, when I found them I was a bit shocked I had forgotten about my costume. Oh well, I still liked it.

I quickly walked out the door, looking around to make sure no one was there. I ran back to my dorm and quickly had a shower, even though I wouldn't have minded smelling like Dimitri.

I checked the clock 5.30 damn I was late oh well. I got out the dress I was wearing to the dance and Eddie's party. I was going to be a pirate; a sexy pirate to be exact. I walked out of my dorm and headed towards the commons, where the dance was being held.

"Wow Rose you've really out done yourself this time." Mason said, coming up behind me; he was dressed as a werewolf. "Nice costume yourself, and who is this?" I asked suddenly noticing a blonde girl that was beside him. "This is Caroline my girlfriend, Caroline this is Rose my best friend." He said introducing us. "Nice to meet you Caroline. I'm glad he's finally found someone." I said shaking her hand. "Really huh, because he's been saying he's had heaps of girlfriends. Well since I'm not allowed to hit him since I'm his girlfriend and I don't know how to, would you? Just don't break anything." She said giving Mason a playful smile. His had turned to a look of horror. "It'd be my pleasure." I said going up to Mason who was in a state of shock and punching him in the arm. "Ahhh... Rose you hurt." Mason said rubbing his arm. "Just glad to help, I'm gonna go have fun." I said walking away grinning.

"Hello Little Dhampir, I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been?" It was Adrian; he was dressed as the mayor from monopoly. "Nowhere. I've got to go Adrian. I'll see you round." Not. "Okay, goodbye my sweet." He said, probably watching me walk away.

Then I bumped in to someone as I was headed through the door to the commons. "Hey, so we meet again. I was wondering if I might just see you again." It was Andrew; he was dressed as The Terminator. And I must say he was a pretty hot terminator. "Well you have, you coming to Eddie's party later?" I asked; he could be good for me, as a friend. "Yeah, I was heading there now wanna come with me?" He said hopeful I would say yes. "Sure I've just got to talk to someone wanna come?" "Sure."

I walked in and all eyes fell on me. But one pair of eyes I could feel on me Dimitri's. I looked over to where he was standing and gave him a cheeky smile. I then looked for Lissa; she was dressed as a roman lady and saw her with Christian dressed as another Roman person. They were standing with Mason and his girlfriend, mason was in the same costume, but Caroline was dressed as a cavewoman.

I walked over and stood in front of them, "Hey peoples what you doing?" I asked coming up behind Lissa and pulling her into a hug. She panicked for a second but then realised it was me and turned and gave me a hug back. "Nothing we were just looking for you." "Oh ok, well I'm gonna go to Eddie's party so I'll see you guys later. Have fun." "Bye Rose, and behave." "Whatever bye." I said walking away.

As I walked to the door I looked over to Dimitri and gave him a wave. He just watched me with weary eyes as I went out the door. "Took your time, can we go now?" Andrew said walking next to me. "Yes alright let's go." I said walking with him to the spot in the woods.

**(In the first book it mention that Mason is going to a party at the spot in the woods so I thought, why not keep some original stuff?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for you're ideas, i'll see what i can do. Trying to get back to the storyline so next chapter Rose get's sick again. Plz give ideas and reveiws, remember reviews are good.**

Party

I remember coming here almost every weekend before we came back. But when we came back and Dimitri had entered my life I had grown serious. But when he had left I'd decided to start again and go back to my old self, still as serious in training just not as serious otherwise.

I wished I could go back to my carefree childhood where the only problems were homework, teachers, boys and what you were going to throw at the teacher next.

I walked to the party to see all the girls dancing and boys just talking and drinking.

The only habit I was not going back into was drinking alcohol I still had to stay sober for Lissa. Oh well I was still gonna have fun.

I joined the dancers in the middle of the crowd and started dancing to the music, god it was so good, I felt suddenly so alive and happy all of a sudden and didn't have a care in the world. I guess that's what parties do to you. Well Dimitri could do that to me to, as I'd recently found out back in the cabin.

"Hey Rose nice moves!" Someone called out to me and I turned to face them, it was Jesse. "Say anything about me even if it's a complement I'll show you a move..." His smile widened as I said I'd show him a move.

"It's called how to punch Jesse's face in, want a demo?" I asked. His smile turned into a frightened look as he realised what I had just said. Ha! Teaches him to mess with me.

God! I just realised what the song was Justin Beiber. Yuck! **(No offence to those Justin Beiber fans out there; I just don't like him or his music)**

I went to the stereo and put on a good song, 'Club can't handle me' by Flo Rida. **(In the book it doesn't say what music or artists Rose likes so I just went with the first song that popped into my head)**

I grabbed Andrew's arm and made him dance with me, when I spotted him. Not in a ballroom way. In a 'this-is-a-club-way.'

I had a great idea just come into my head, games! I turned off the music. "Everyone who wants to play games come over here and sit in a circle, or you can just watch. Also the prize for winning is kiss on the cheek from me." Nearly every boy rushed over except for those who had there girlfriends watching over them. I turned the music back on, and sat to face the players a there were allot.

"Ok first is truth or dare. Oh and I'm first." I announced and most people groaned. I could see that Mason was in the circle; also Eddie was, and Andrew was too.

"I choose Eddie, since it's his party. Truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." He said, trying to be tough. "I dare you to, kiss Kirova on the lips whilst trying to take her top off, and when she pushes you away you have to run to the nearest guardian and scream sexual harassment ten times. Also you have to make it back here without getting caught." I said and everyone else laughed except Eddie who looked like he was about to die.

"Ok," he said after a while. He got and started walking, I followed. "Everyone wait at the edge of the trees then run back when you see us coming back." I yelled behind me, they all looked disappointed but nodded. Once we were out of the trees Eddie and I ran across campus to the Kirova's office.

Once we were there he knocked, and once she said come in he walked and left the door open, it was the rules someone had to witness the dare. He quickly walked up to her and kissed her whilst trying to take her top off. She pushed him back and looked shocked, I swear if I wasn't meant to be hiding I would crack up laughing.

He then spotted the nearest guardian, which just happened to be Dimitri and yelled sexual harassment ten times in his face before running away. I rushed out of my hiding place before Dimitri came to his senses and ran as fast as I could, catching up to Eddie across campus. Bursting out laughing whilst running. When the others saw us they quickly retreated. I looked over my shoulder and stopped laughing, realising why they had retreated so fast; they hadn't retreated that fast because they saw I was coming, no they saw Dimitri looking furious.

He must have found out what had happened with Kirova. Damn! I knew this wasn't gonna end well.

Luckily I had taken off my heels earlier and could run faster. I ran as fast as I could to my dorm room. I quickly unlocked the door to my room. And sat there waiting for him to come by my room. But he never did...

So half an hour later I was heading back to the spot in the woods. I hope Eddie had gotten away. Once I was there I could hear music so I knew Dimitri hadn't come here. I walked in and was greeted with applause. I looked and spotted everyone in the circle even Eddie.

"So you made it. Boy I thought we were both goners." I said smiling. "Well it was pretty hard to get rid of Belikov but I managed. Oh and by the way I choose you. So, truth or dare?" He asked although he already new the answer. "Dare!" I yelled and everyone cheered. They all new I was the best and unbeatable at this game.

"Ok I dare you to, go dress in your most revealing clothes, then run up to Guardian Belikov kiss him and run away, and since you made me scream out sexual harassment 10 times I'll make you do that too, whilst running away from him." He said a devilish grin on his face.

"Deal." I said this was gonna be fun. "Come on Eddie, lets go!" I yelled out into the night. I ran to my dorm room and the door. "Stay here." I said to Eddie closing the door in his face.

I went to my wardrobe and did as he said; I got my most revealing clothes.

A purple and blue sequined tube top and a black mini-skirt. I also put on my thongs because my feet were getting sore and he said most revealing. I looked in the mirror and I looked sexy.

**(Remember clothes on profile)**

I walked out, "Come on we don't have all day." I said walking past a stunned Eddie. "And stop staring at my ass!" I yelled knowing he was.

We walked around for about ten minutes before we finally found him. "Ok you stay here and I'll go as soon as he chases after me, start running towards the woods I'll lead him away. Got it?" I whispered. He nodded. I ran out of the bushes ran up to a surprised Dimitri, kissed for a couple of seconds, then started running and screaming.

"Sexual harassment! Sexual harassment! Sexual harassment! Sexual harassment! Sexual harassment! Sexual harassment! Sexual harassment! Sexual harassment! Sexual harassment! Sexual harassment!" I screamed whilst laughing as I ran away from a surprised Dimitri. I didn't know where I was running to but I just kept going. I could just hear him behind me and knew I needed to hide. But where?

I quickly jumped into a bush held my breathe and saw him race past in the direction I was going. I ran the opposite way knowing he would figure it out soon. I looked over my shoulder after a minute of running and didn't see anyone so I quickly ran back to the party to be met by cheers. I looked around and sure enough Eddie was there.

"Ok, Mason you're choice now." I said after a minute of getting my breathe back from laughing and running at the same time. He chose Caroline of course; and she said truth.

"How many guys have you slept with?" Mason asked, and Caroline went pink in the cheeks. "Two and they were both boyfriends of mine." She said truthfully. Caroline turned to me. "I want you to say truth but you can choose dare if you want." She said to me. "Ok then truth." I said who knows what she'll ask?

"How many have you slept with?" She asked. I blushed just slightly. "How many what? Nah I'm joking, only one guy." I said looking her straight in the eye. There was my reputation ruined. "What! One, I thought... wow rose with all those rumours..." Someone said from the crowd.

"Next is Andrew to choose. And wait who has the time?" I asked. "Its 2am, I got to go now that I've seen it."

"I'll stay for another hour then I'll go. I choose... Mason! Truth or dare?" This was gonna be fun. "Dare, even though I know its suicide." He said. Hmm, what to do to Mason? I checked in on Lissa and saw she was having some _'quality time' _with Christian in the church attic. Perfect, finally I could use the bond to my advantage.

"I dare you to sneak into the churches attic and scream 'I'm telling' in a really girly five year old voice." I said, and a look of confusion spread on everyone's face. "Just do it, this time we'll all come." I said hopping up and heading towards the church through the trees.

"Are you coming with me?" He asked as soon as we were out side of the church. "No I've got my own surveillance system." I said winking, knowing he had no idea what I was talking about.

2minutes later...

"I'm telling... Ahhh! Rose you disgusting, evil, daughter of a B1tch, I'm gonna kill you. I'll never be able to see again!" Mason yelled running out of the church. I cracked up laughing, and so did the others. "Have fun watching them Mase? You should see your face right now it's a laugh." He just got redder. "Well peoples I'm off to bed, even though it's a Sunday tomorrow I have practice with Nathan and my Russian jailor. Bye Peoples!" I called walking off swaying my hips to a song I have stuck in my head. Oops better not do that anymore I've still got my miniskirt on.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I instantly fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading and remember to reveiw.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like this chapter...**

'_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...' _God damn that stupid alarm clock._ 'BANG!' _Well at least it shut up. I got up slowly, to find myself slightly dizzy with a big headache.

I got changed into my warmer sports clothes; a dark blue singlet, grey tracksuit pants (sweat pants, as some people call them), a grey hoodie that said _'Will not shut up' _and black converse with fluoro shoe laces. I also grabbed my new iPod touch-with the headphones- and blackberry phone. I also grabbed my gym bag. This took me about three quarters of an hour since for some reason I was extra tired.

**(Remember clothes on profile)**

I walked out of my door only to see the worst person in the world Natasha Ozera.

"Hey Rose! I wanted to talk to you." She said coming up to me, an evil grin on her face.

"Yes Lady Ozera?" I asked in my most polite tone.

She leaned closer. "Stay away from Dimitri he's mine." She said right in my ear, I jerked back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in my most innocent tone.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about now stay away from him b1itch, he's mine." She said giving me a glare.

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you want someone to go to I could always call the mental hospital for you. Also Dimitri can make his own choices, once he says he wants you I'll believe you but for now. Remember I'm dangerous, lethal and don't forget deadly. You might want to try not threatening me, otherwise you could somehow find yourself with a broken nose, and no idea how you got it." Shock registered on her face from my words.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got practice to go to." I said as if none of the conversation we had was threatening. I walked away at a normal pace a slight smirk on my face.

I walked into the gym to find Dimitri standing silently against the wall and Nathan in the middle of the floor. When I entered none of them moved although I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me.

"40 laps for being late." Nathan said not moving. I put on my best voice of Kirova and said.

"I hope you're talking to someone else not me, otherwise you'll certainly be out of a job. And if you ever say that again I will make sure you permanently are out of a job." And it worked he jumped like half a mile in the air. And I heard a low chuckle from Dimitri.

"I'm so sorry headmistress, I thought you were..." He said looking up not to see her but me.

"HATHAWAY!" He yelled. I laughed my head off at the sight of his face.

"Yes Nathan? What would you like?" I asked sarcastically.

"70 laps now!" He yelled. Damn it, so much for my fun.

I walked out onto the track and could hear someone, presumably Dimitri coming out after me.

I started running; only to find on my second lap I was feeling dizzy, and slightly nauseous, also out of breathe. Then I felt it, a slight taste in my mouth.

I ran to the toilets, as fast as I could, locked the stall door behind me and whatever was in my stomach a second ago was in the toilet.

"Rose! Rose are you alright!" Dimitri yelled from the other side of the door. God, why did he have to come after me? Then I heard another pair of footsteps come into the toilets.

"What's happened?" Nathan asked Dimitri. "I think she's been sick, but she won't answer." He said back in a whisper, probably trying to keep me from hearing.

"You know I can hear you?" I said in a weak voice -even though it wasn't meant to sound like that- before I threw up again. My eyes started watering and my head ached, also I was sweating real badly.

"Rose, unlock this door now." Dimitri said in a stern voice. "I can't, it hurts." I said trying but failing to reach the door handle, afraid if I got up that I would hit my head like last time.

"Ok, rose I'm going to have to climb under, from the stall next to yours, could you at least move to the right side?" He asked from the over side. "Ok," I said moving over as far as I could with the last of my strength.

He got his torso through but couldn't fit anymore so he reached and unlocked the door. He then slid back under. Luckily the door swung to the left so it didn't hit me when he came in through the door.

"Oh Rose, lets get you out of here." Dimitri said picking me up. We walked passed Nathan and out the toilet door, through the gym double doors, past students who stared, and finally got to the infirmary/ clinic.

Dimitri then yelled for help, and was told to bring me into room 12 and lay me down on the bed.

As I lay down the softness of the bed nearly made me drift off to sleep, nearly, but I held on.

"What happened?" Dr. Olendzki asked Dimitri. "Well, one second she was out on the track fine, the next racing to the bathroom to get rid of her breakfast, and by that I mean being sick." He said.

I could fell both of there stares on my face, I closed my eyes hoping sleep would come and take away the pain but of course that couldn't happen for me though.

I quickly scrambled up off the bed and went into the small bathroom to throw up again. Instantly slumping over the toilet after.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled running after me.

I threw up again, but this time not as much, and I had Dimitri holding my hair back.

After another five minutes someone, I'm presuming Dimitri carried me back to the bed.

"Do you think she's asleep?" Someone asked someone. So I groaned to say I wasn't. "Nope," Adrian, wait Adrian was here, damn!

"I think you should go Lord Ivashkov and get some sleep. I only rang for you to tell Vasilissa, not for you to come here yourself." Someone said to him. Damn, who was that talking?

"I think only one person should stay, and the rest of you go wait in the waiting area or go get some sleep." Dr. Olendzki said.

"And I think that should be Guardian Belikov because, he is the one to have brought her in. Of course, unless you have somewhere else to be." Someone that mysterious person said. I thought I heard a bit of a threat in his voice, like if Dimitri didn't stay he would do something to him.

"No it is no problem, I have no patrols today." Dimitri said in his guardian voice, so I knew this was someone important he was talking to, but who?

I could hear shuffling of feet, the door closing and then the scrape of a chair. I opened my eyes to see Dimitri's beautiful brown ones watching me.

"You're still awake; I thought you had fallen asleep. You should sleep; it will make you feel better." Dimitri said.

"Please don't leave whilst I'm asleep, I don't want to be alone." I said, well more like plead.

"I promise I will make sure there is always someone in this room with you." He promised. I nodded then drifted off into a very familiar dream.

I was in a beautiful big garden, with a big array of flowers; I was also in a beautiful thigh length orange dress.

"Adrian?" I yelled angry, damn I hated these dreams.

"Yes my beautiful Rose?" He said coming out from behind a bush, he of course was in very expensive jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Let me go back to sleep," I huffed.

"You are asleep, for the millionth time." He said a small grin on his face.

"Well then suppose I went to sleep in this dream what would happen?" I said being a bit of a smart ass.

"I'm not sure, although please don't, something might happen to you." He said.

"Fine then let me out; otherwise I'll go to sleep in this dream." I said an evil grin on my face.

"Fine, sweet dreams my little Dhampir and love." He said before the dream disappeared.

And I went back to an almost dreamless sleep.

"Is she awake yet?" Someone, that voice I couldn't place before said. "No still sleeping, she has the worst nightmares; I believe one was all her family and friends getting killed." Dimitri said worried, just the memory of the dream made me shudder.

"Yes well don't we all dread that? Look I've got to go, but I'll be back soon I've got some very strange business to attend to." That someone said, and I could hear them walk out then close the door.

I opened my eyes and looked over to see Dimitri slumped in the visitor's chair.

"Who was that?" I asked startling him.

"I cannot tell you, only if he wishes to tell you, you will know. Are you alright do you need anything? Are you in pain?" He asked after giving me that mysterious answer.

I could feel my head thudding, like someone had hit me with a baseball bat. My bones ached even though I hadn't moved, and wow my stomach was empty. But I wasn't about to worry him.

"No I'm fine." I lied. "What about you, have you even slept?" I asked looking at his face, and the bags under his eyes.

"On and off, I was waiting for you to wake up." He said.

"Well then since I'm a big girl and can take care of myself... Where's the bucket?" I asked cutting off my sentence. He pulled it out, and I leaned into it, throwing up, jeez how much did I have in my stomach? Luckily someone had thought to put my hair up in a bun so it didn't get in my way.

"Doctor!" He yelled while I threw up a second time.

Dr. Olendzki raced into the room. "What's happened?" She asked then she saw me with my head in the bucket. Then I threw up again.

After that I could feel my stomach settle and new it was over for now, I lay back against the pillows. Yuck did I hate that horrible taste. I looked and on the little table next to me was a glass of water and a hand cloth. I used the hand cloth to wipe my face, than chugged down the water.

"Are you alright Rose?" Dr. Olendzki asked watching me as though I might bolt for the door at any moment.

"You're seriously asking me that?" I asked raising both my eyebrows at her, I so wanted to know how people did that one eyebrow thing.

"Well I guess I was, but now that I think about it it's a pretty stupid question. I guess the real question is; what pain are you feeling?" She said.

"I've got a headache, my bones ache, my throat is sore and I'm hungry." I answered, but before the doctor could say anything someone burst through the door.

"Dimitri, I need to talk to you alone." Tasha that b1tch said. "I can't right now Tasha; I'll talk to you later." Dimitri said, obviously they'd been in a fight.

"I'll be back." Dr. Olendzki said walking out the door.

"I need to talk to you away from her." She said her as if she was talking about some venomous thing.

"Excuse me but I believe he said he is busy, and anyway if you're talking about me, you can say whatever you have to in front of me." I said sitting up.

"Don't talk to me like that you ungrateful little b1tch, I'm talking to Dimitri not you so butt out." She said turning to face her glare on me.

"No." I said plain and simple. "What did you just say?" She asked pretending like she didn't care.

And boy did we say some mean things to each other. But she'd had enough, she walked right up to me and before I could or Dimitri could do anything she slapped me.

I of course being rose Hathaway drew up all my power that I had left and punched her right in her lousy nose, and of course heard the satisfying crunch which told me I had broken it.

And then well, I blacked out from using all my strength.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Yes you were right, after some thinking I made it Abe, because well, he has authority, not many people know who he is and he well from my opinion threatens people often. And for guessing correct here's the next chapter.) LOL always wanted to do that.**

"Is she alright, what happened?" That mysterious person asked, damn who was he? I opened my eyes and stared at the man before me.

**(Just quoting from the book Blood Promise):**

He had black hair and a goatee, and about as tan as a Moroi ever had. If you've ever seen tan or dark-skinned people grow pale, it's allot like that. There was some pigment in his skin, but it was underscored by an intense pallor. Mot astonishing of all was the clothing; along black expensive coat that screamed money, paired with a crimson cashmere scarf. Under that there looked like there was some gold chains. My overall impression was pimp or pirate. No he looked too dangerous to be that somehow he looked like a guy who broke kneecaps to get his way.

"Rosemarie, you're awake finally I've been waiting for you to wake up so I can introduce myself. I am Abe Muzur. Or in other words your father." He said giving me a toothy smile.

What, my father yeah right just because he had my tan skin, and his hair sorta looked like mine, and he had the same eyes. Damn it! He probably was telling the truth.

"Why are you here? Oh and everyone calls me Rose." I said putting him straight and asking him a question.

"I wanted to get to know you since it's so close to graduation. I hope you'll forgive me for coming in a time when you're sick. I have been doing everything in my power to help you get better." He said suddenly serious.

"It's not anywhere near graduation, well sure it's as close as it's ever been but it's in three months." I said bringing back the usual Rose Hathaway attitude, even though I was lying in a bed and sick to my stomach.

"Yes exactly, it's the perfect time to get to know you just long enough. And also time for you to get to know me even though. Anyway back to my original question; why is Natasha Ozera going around with a black eye and broken nose?"

"Well I broke her nose, but I'm not entirely sure about the black eye." I said a laugh building up in me, suck that b1tch.

"So who did the black eye?" Abe said looking at Dimitri for the answer.

"That would be me. But it was only because she tried to hit, tried, Rose after she had broken her nose when she'd fainted, but I wouldn't allow that so I hit her right in the eye." Dimitri said standing up straight.

"Thankyou for sticking up for my girl, she needs someone like you in her life. I will deal with Natasha Ozera and will be back later. Oh and by the way guardian Belikov, you have my permission to go and rest since Vasilissa would like to come in and see Rose." He said before walking out.

"Ok, I'll be back later Rose even though I don't want to go." He said giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before going.

I could hear two people speaking out side but couldn't make out their voices, and before I knew it Lissa was across the room and had me in a bear hug. And that just made my stomach go.

I pushed her off grabbed the bucket and only this time water came out; thank goodness I hadn't eaten anything.

"Oops I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make your stomach go." Lissa said looking at me with concern, and guilt on her face.

"It's alright Liss it was bound to happen anyway." I said trying to reassure her everything was fine.

"I wanted to heal you but no one would let me in. And anyway you were asleep." She said putting her hand on my arm, and closing her eyes, me being weak I couldn't move all I could do was feel the magic flowing through me.

But I knew it hadn't worked because I still felt as sick as ever.

"Did it work?" Lissa said opening her eyes. I shook my head to say no. "I don't understand, I did everything right." She said disappointed.

"I have no idea why it didn't, but you shouldn't worry yourself I'll get better soon." I said reassuring her.

"You should get some sleep, I'll be here, and maybe when you wake up you'll be cured." Sleep sounded like a very good idea.

"Ok," I said but before I went to sleep I took the darkness away from her.

Then I went into a sleep filled with nightmares.

**Hope you liked it... I've been reading some of your stories and think there great.**

**Anyways I'll try and update soon, and by the way I need ideas for the next chapter remember I'm always open for ideas just put them as reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys i know this chapters short but it's the best i could do for now so... Hey Readers Ta Da!**

"Finally she's stopped screaming." Abe said to someone.

"Why didn't you wake her then?" Dimitri asked. Yes why didn't they.

"She wouldn't wake; I trust you got some well needed sleep?" Abe asked obviously Dimitri had just gotten back.

"Yes I did, thankyou. So what happens now, have they found out what's wrong with her?" Dimitri asked, concerned and curious at the same time.

"No, it's not on their records, there's nothing wrong with her blood. And they can't detect anything in it, just like last time." Abe said frustrated.

I opened my eyes to find them both looking at me with worried eyes.

"You're awake! I bought you something." Abe said, coming to me with a box in his hand.

"What is it?" I asked curious looking at the big box that was wrapped in silver paper.

"Open it and see." He said a smile on his face.

I ripped the paper off which made Dimitri shake his head and Abe laugh.

It's a... Laptop. "Wow Abe, why'd you buy me this?" I asked surprised.

"It's for all the birthdays I missed, I'm sorry I wasn't there, but your mum simply wouldn't allow me to visit you."

"Well umm, thanks it's a wonderful present." I said a bit awkwardly, since when did I Rose Hathaway ever say thanks? Weird but still, I guess it's because I'm sick.

"Well, I've got to go do a shift, can't neglect my duties. I suppose I'll se you later." Dimitri said walking out with a slight smile on his face.

"So old man what brings you here?"

"Really, old man? Oh well, umm I just wanted to warn you that your mum I'll be here tomorrow." He said.

"I didn't know she left in the first place. Why is she coming back?" I just remembered she didn't even come to say goodbye to me whilst I was sick or even see if I was all right.

"Well, she got some time off from her charge for a weekend to see you." He said. And wow did that surprise me, mum taking time off for her charge to see me, something must be wrong.

"What time?" I asked wanting to know when now if I couldn't know the real answer to why.

"4am in the afternoon." He said.

Dimitri came and visited me that night but nothing he said could cheer me up so eventually we fell into a silence, one in which I fell asleep into haunted dreams of what could happen tomorrow.

I woke, for the first time in days to feel healthy. And for the first time in days I didn't throw up what I had yesterday to eat, my muscles didn't ache, my head didn't hurt, and I could stretch without collapsing.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Dimitri asked coming through the door with my breakfast. "Are you feeling better?" He asked when he didn't get the answer to his first question.

"I feel, way better, no more soreness, I can actually keep down what I'm eating, and I feel so lively like someone just woken me up from a horrible nightmare where I was sick." I said a smile on my face.

"Well can you at least sit down I don't want you collapsing." He said the trace of a smile gone and a worried expression coming onto his face instead. I did as he asked and sat.

"Ok, so what's for breakfast Comrade?" He groaned when I said my nickname for him.

"Stop calling me that, and it's a cheese sandwich some fruit, and water." I groaned at that no more donuts. But I dug in anyway as soon as he set the tray down.

I could feel something big was happening today, but what? I finished eating.

"Hey Comrade, I get the feeling something's happening today care to remind me what." I said looking up at him. He obviously didn't want to remind me because he sighed and an anxious expression came onto his face.

"You're mother Janine is coming here to see you." He said, looking up at me his guardian mask suddenly on. Then there was a nock on the door and Dr. Olendzki came in.

"Hello Rose how are you feeling today?" She asked coming and doing the usual things, like checking my heart rate and pulse.

"Much better, I feel brand new. So Doc, does this mean I can go?" I asked a smile on my face as I thought of getting out of this room.

"Only and only if you promise to take it easy and also if you have someone by your side at all times." She said after thinking about it for a while. I hugged her, both of us astonished at what I had just done. I pulled back and she gave me a smile.

"But first you need to have a shower and change." She said.

"Guardian Belikov, can I speak with you?" She asked as she got to the door.

"Of course, here call Lissa she'll get clothes for you." He said, handing me a black phone, mine must still be in my gym bag.

I rang Lissa's number. "Hello?" She asked uncertain on the phone as always.

"Hey Liss it's Rose." I said, and she squealed on the other end of the line.

"Are you alright, you sound better, is something wrong?" She asked in a rush of words.

"Everything's fine Liss calm down, and I'm more than better I'm great, apart from the fact my mothers coming. Anyway I was wondering is my gym bag in my room?" I asked changing the subject. "I'll go check," I could hear her running towards my room.

"Ok, yes your gym bags in here," She said, after catching her breathe.

"What's in there?" I asked forgetting what I had packed.

"Bra, underwear, leopard print top, faded short-shorts, bangles(Bracelets), a necklace with LOL on it, a playboy bunny belly ring, your phone and your iPod touch. Do want me to bring it for you?" She asked.

"Yep, I'm getting out." She squealed yet again on the other end and hung up after saying goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's a lame excuse as to why I haven't been writing but I got exams tomorrow, and I had them yesterday, and today I was studying, so I've been studying all week... **

**But here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

Once Lissa had come and dropped off my bag of stuff, she left to go practice spirit with Adrian. I had a long shower, and changed into the clothes.

I knew my mum wouldn't like me showing my belly piercing off, but who cares right?

I walked out of the small bathroom to find Dimitri sitting in the visitors chair reading a book.

"Hey Comrade, how ya doing?" I said, sitting on bed the nearest I could get to him. And not so much to my surprise he didn't look up.

"Dimitri! Earth to Dimitri!" I yelled but he didn't flinch, I huffed, picked my bag up from the floor, and with my best impression of being angry slammed the door, just as he was about to come after me, so it slammed in his face.

When I saw the look on his face it was one of guilt. So like the last time I ran away from him, I ran to the maze like garden.

I lay down and stared up at the sky, knowing that Dimitri would come here looking for me very soon.

"Rose, Roza? Are you out here?" He yelled from somewhere close by.

That's when a shadow covered my vision and I stared into warm brown eyes instead of at the sky.

"Rose, you know you're not allowed to be on your own. Don't' ever do that again. Now, are you alright?" He asked, but just like when he wouldn't answer me whilst reading his book I stared up as if the sky was still there.

"Rose, are you alright?" He asked again and I could tell he was starting to get worried. So I let my eyelids close, and stayed as still as I could, not making a sound.

"Rose?" He yelled, and I smiled my most evil grin, I opened my eyes and jumped up.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY, if you ever do that to me again, well I'll, I'll think of something when and if we get there." He said, and yelled. He was definitely pissed.

"Well, if you don't like it being done to you, don't do it to others." I said still smiling like mad.

"Come on Rose lets go." He said, pulling me with him. But I got out of his grip, and ran a different was through the maze to my usual way, and I could tell Dimitri didn't know this way. So I quickly ducked into a different bush, making sure he didn't see me. I ran the other way, back to the middle and stood on the little platform, and I could see the top of Dimitri's head fro here.

"Having trouble getting out Comrade?" I yelled laughing, as he tried to pinpoint where my laugh was coming.

"Rose, I've figured out what I'm going to do to you, I'll kill you!" He yelled, and I could tell you never to piss of a 6'7 Russian. In fact any Russian, I had once bagged this Russian lady and she's got her purse out and started hitting me with it. After a few weeks I had found it funny, after all my bruises healed, and cuts too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the good luck but I don't think it worked I think I might have failed, math, science, P.E and maybe Drama.**

**Hope you like this chapter...**

"Well if you can't get out of the maze, how in the world are you going to kill me?" I yelled laughing.

"I've got my phone I'll call one of the guardians." He said and really if that was his best idea he would never get out.

"Didn't they ever tell you, no guardian or student apart from me has ever gotten through this maze without help, so I guess you're a goner!" I yelled which just got him madder.

"Roza didn't you know I can see over the hedges?" He asked, damn I hadn't thought of that.

"Whatever Trevor I'll see you later then, I'm gonna go get something to eat, do you want me to bring you back something?" I yelled back.

"No, you can go I've got to go sharpen my blade after I get out!" He yelled which made me gulp.

I walked to the cafeteria, once there I got some chocolate glazed donuts, yum. I ate them quickly then went and hid on the roof of the Dhampir's building.

Then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered who'd be calling me?  
"Rose its Lissa. I just wanted to let you know that we're going to the mall tomorrow because I 'asked' Kirova if we could go to the beach and she said yes, and then I said we'd need some new bathers so I 'asked' if we could go shopping and she said yes. Are you excited?" She asked practically squealing on the other end.

"Yes, the beach of course. Umm before I go has Dimitri been looking for me?" I asked I needed to know if he'd found his way out yet.

"Actually now that you mention it he's right here I'll put him on." She said before I heard her pass the phone to Dimitri.

"Rose, where are you? Remember what the doctor said someone by your side at all time."

"Yeah, yeah I got it, and I'm back in the maze." I said lying.

"Sorry Comrade gotta go, I've got another call, and I'll see you later." I said lying again. Before he could talk I hung up on him.

I quickly ran to the Moroi roof making sure nobody saw me. I knew he had been tracing my call. I looked over on the Dhampir dorms roof and I could see Dimitri cursing in Russian and some other guardians.

I quickly took the battery out of my phone so they couldn't call, and I climbed down to Lissa's window and put it in there.

I then went and hid in Eddie's room, he said it was cool of me to hang in there anytime.

"Hey Eddie can I use your phone for a second?" I asked, I was so bored.

"Sure, just don't damage it like the last one." I laughed at that, I was drunk and had wanted to see what would happen if I called his phone whilst it had been in a bowl of water, the result was not good.

I called Dimitri, but he didn't answer so I left a message. _"Hey Comrade, just wanted you to know I'm hanging with someone so you can take a chill pill. I'll see you at four, bye." _

Eddie raised an eyebrow at my message but I just handed him back his phone.

"Eddie wake me up at 3.30." I told him before going to sleep on his bed.

**I know it's short but I'm suffering from a bit of writers block, anybody care to help? Anyways thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, I know I haven't written for ages and you peoples are probably mad at me for that, but I just couldn't be bothered writing for a while to tell you the truth...**

**So I'm so so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooo sorry. And just to warn you I am not the most reliable writer**

**Anyways here's your next chapter...**

"Rose, Rose!" Eddie yelled at me damn I was having such a nice dream.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Guardian Belikov is standing outside my door and I don't know what to do, what do I do let him in?"

"No, once I'm gone if he asks for me tell him I wasn't here. Oh and what time is it?"

"It's 2.30pm, ok now go." He said.

"See ya round Eddie-boy." I said before climbing out his window and scaling up the wall to go to my dorm room window.

I climbed in and instantly sat on the bed.

"Rose, Roza I know your in there, I know you were just at Eddie's. Now open the door." Dimitri said after I had been sitting on the bed for five minutes, so it startled me

"No!" I yelled then raced into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"Well Rose I'm coming in any way." He said as I heard a loud bang that was probably my door being slammed into the wall, I could hear him closing it.

Ok so I'll just seduce him and run away again, easy, well I hope.

I stripped down to my underwear and bra, and quickly slid through a gap I had made so I could squeeze through the door.

Luckily he was looking the other way, I quickly locked my door.

"Hey, Dimitri." I said in my most cheery voice as if he wasn't hunting me down. I jumped on his back and straddled him.

"Roza, why you've finally come out of hiding from me." He said and he got me off his back and onto the floor, then he realised what I was wearing and his eyes nearly came out of his sockets, and they also filled with lust.

"See something you like?" I asked like the first time he had seen me in a bra, I smiled my man-eating smile.

"Definitely." He said smiling back and I knew I had done my job at seducing him, but what I couldn't do was run, it was just too painful.

So like in the cabin me and Dimitri did it again, and boy it was even better the second time.

'_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...' _ Damn there goes my alarm clock; I guess it's time to get ready to see my mother.

"Why did you set your alarm clock?" Dimitri asked beside me slowly trailing kisses down my back.

"I have to go see my mother, and your coming too remember just encase I do anything rash." I said smiling.

"Ok, well go have a shower. I suppose I better go I need one too." He said sitting up.

"No come in with me." I said, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

And so he did, but none of what your thinking went on, the only thing that happened was Dimitri helped me with my hair.

"Your not going in that, are you?" Dimitri said after climbing though my window.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked; I was wearing the same thing as before.

"Nothing it's just we're going to a restaurant." He said, I huffed and went to find something else to wear.

I got a white with silver dress, silver high-heels, silver hoop earrings, a silver necklace with an R on it, a black purse and my black fluffy handbag.

"This better?" I asked as I stood up in front of him, he had chosen to sit on my bed.

"Much, you do look beautiful." He said, and I winked at him.

"Lets go, so who else is coming aside from, me, Lissa, Janine, and you?" I asked.

"Christian, Adrian, Abe and I think maybe Alberta as a guardian." He said. I groaned, why did Adrian have to come? He chuckled and led me down to the gates.

"I found her!" Dimitri called to them, everyone laughed at my expression except my mum who was giving me the death glare. I gave her a look that said, _'bitch I can glare too'._

"Don't look at me like that young lady." She snapped at me and everything went quiet.

**Remember in my version Rose is still having 'mother issues'.**

"Well don't look at me like that either and we won't have a problem, and don't call 'young lady'." I retorted automatically.

"Well if you didn't disappear like that, and have every guardian on campus looking for you I might not look at you 'like that' as you so put it." She snapped back.

"You can't talk to me about disappearing, when I was sick you disappeared, when I was a child you disappeared, actually from my whole life up until the past year you've disappeared. So don't talk to me about disappearing because you've done way more _'disappearing' _than me!" I yelled back, making everyone except Dimitri and my mother flinch back.

"I had to do my job, much more than you can say." She said this time I flinched, her words cut deep.

"I wish you weren't my mother." I said in a hard voice after a couple of seconds, and then started walking to the gym.

"Hey Rose!" Great, Nathan...

"What do you want Nathan?" I asked him and kept walking. By now I was at the front of the gym, he caught up to me looking like he'd just run a marathon.

"I just wanted to say hi, I heard you were sick and wanted to visit but they wouldn't let me in, something about someone named Abe not allowing anyone he didn't know you knew to see you. Anyway I hope it doesn't come back again, well I'll see ya round." He said after catching his breathe.

"Yeah see ya." I said as enthusiastically as I could, then I turned and stepped into the gym. I went up to a punching bag and hit it as hard as I could...

**Hope you liked that chapter... I can't promise I'll write soon, but I will keep writing this story. **

**Have fun on holidays, and I know it's a bit late but Merry Christmas! Consider this your Christmas gift, not refunds!**

**I know I definitely won't be writing in the next week or two but after that I'll try.**

**Did I mention I'm going to Tasmania for a week, my reason as to why I'm not going to be writing.**

**Also I did pass all my exams thank goodness, and I also received a very low score for my Science exam. 50.5 I know I asked my teacher how you get a point five but she just said I don't know, stupid huh, and she marked it.**

***Grumbles something incoherent...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know ur probably pissed at me, but I'm just a little busy at the moment, catching up with friends, and family going to the movies. Yeah allots happened, anyway onward with the next chapter.**

At one point someone came in. I know it was stupid training in a dress, but what else was I supposed to do? I didn't want to go because I might run into my mother.

After all my anger was out I was exhausted. I turned to go and saw Dimitri standing there watching me. He was obviously the person who had come in, I thought he had gone back out but he'd stayed.

"Didn't the doctor tell you not to train?" He said lifting an eyebrow. Damn I wish I could do that. I shrugged and walked past him.

"Are you ok Roza?" He asks. Of course I'm not ok, I'm hurt. I want to say to him but I just shrug.

I walk slowly out of the gym and go up to my room. Dimitri just follows. I turned once I get to my door, and he's still there quiet still and understanding.

"I'll be ok. I just need time, but I don't think I'll ever forgive _her_." I say. He frowns at the last part. "Give her a chance. She just wants a chance to get to know you." He said. "Can you just go for now I'm tired and need sleep." I said, with a sigh. He nods looks around kisses my forehead and says goodbye before walking away. I walk into my room take a shower, put on some boxer shorts and a bra and try to go to sleep. But sleep won't come. It's been and hour and I'm exhausted but still nothing. What is wrong with my stupid brain? Why won't you let me go to sleep?

And suddenly I feel pain and not just any pain. Extreme make you double over pain. I scream, it hurts so much. I check on the bond but Lissa's sleeping so it can't be coming from her.

I scream again and again until I hear footsteps coming towards my door. And then someone bangs on it. "Rose let me in, now!" Dimitri's voice bellows from the other side and suddenly the pain stops, and it's like it never been there. I get up slowly and walk to the door, I unlock and open it, Dimitri's there a worried look on his face, food in his hands. "I was coming to check if you were alright and I hear screaming and... What happened? Are you sick, do you hurt?" He asks, and then he suddenly realizes I'm in a bra, so do I. I quickly grab a shirt from the floor and put it on.

"I'm fine now. I dunno but that definitely hurt. I was trying to get to sleep and then I felt this really bad pain and I just had to scream, I'm sorry for worrying you. Anyway why were you checking on me?" I asked. "I was just doing as your father told me. And also I thought you might want to eat. I grabbed something from the kitchen for you." He said and held out the container of chicken for me. It also had a fork on top. "Thanks," I said.

"No problems I've got to go, because I have to go patrol. I'll see you in the morning." Once he was gone I ate the food grateful he had brought it, I was starving.

**Ok I know it's short but seriously I really can't be bothered. I'm just a lazy writer you could call me. Anyways hope u like it. Bye peoples! Till next time.**

**:)**


	15. Yo peoples

.net/u/1079307/kyaranari_amulet_fortune

type this into ur toolbar at the top and it should work 4 the new wuthor of the story,

Soz it took me soooo long, actually more than soooo long, but anyways this is for the people who couldn't find it.

:)


	16. READ!

**Ok I just wanted to let you know I'll be deleting chapter 6, because I'm having a friend read it and it's a guy so I'd be a bit embarrassed...**

**:)**

**I was also thinking of maybe starting back up on this story I'm not quite sure I should since I gave it away, but yeah...**

**Review wether o should or should not continue, also I would like to ask the person who (with my permission) to continue the story if this is fine. ****Thanx if u read **

**:)**


End file.
